


Fantaisie de Noël

by Gabychan



Series: Fantaisies événementielles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Lemon, M/M, Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: C'est Noël, Hinata en profite pour faire le tour distribuer des gâteaux aux membres du club de volley et surtout réchauffer le coeur de l'un d'entre eux. Yaoi. Lemon. TsukiHina. Joyeux Noël. :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour une fic de Noël TsukiHina. Bon Noël à tous et bonne lecture

Une petite lumière peut réchauffer le coeur.

C'était Noël, jour des cadeaux et aussi jour des amoureux pour certains. Hinata avait mis un point d'honneur d'emballer ses présents avant de partir seul dans la campagne malgré l'inquiétude de sa mère. "Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça, Shouyou?

-Oui, aujourd'hui, je vais distribuer tous mes cadeaux." D'habitude, il n'allait que chez Kouji et Izumi mais depuis qu'il avait intégré le club de volley de Karasuno, le roux avait décidé d'aller chez tous les membres du club, quitte à aller assez loin dans le secteur. Comme il ne connaissait pas trop les goûts de ses équipiers (mis à part Kageyama qu'il fréquentait assez souvent), Hinata avait décidé de préparer des gâteaux au pain d'épice qu'il avait soigneusement emballé avec l'aide de sa soeur. 

Il prit donc son vélo et partit en direction de la maison de Sawamura. Celui-ci le remercia chaleureusement. "Tiens, tu as reçu un chat en peluche? Il est mignon.

-Euh, oui, fit-il gêné, tiens, tu peux faire une photo de moi avec en te servant de mon téléphone portable, s'il te plait?" Hinata s'exécuta. "Merci, répondit le capitaine, je vais le lui envoyer comme ça.

\- C'est qui, si ce n'est pas indiscret?

-Le capitaine de Nekoma. Il devait passer me voir mais il a dû rester à Tokyo. Cette peluche est un petit cadeau de sa part, il va falloir que je lui rende la pareille. En tous cas, merci Hinata et joyeux Noël.

\- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, capitaine."

Hinata alla ensuite chez Nishinoya. "Cool, merci Shouyou!, fit-il en le serrant brièvement dans ses bras, je vais pouvoir partager ces gâteaux avec Asahi-san.

\- Il est avec toi?

-Oui, fit le libéro en souriant, mais il est trop occupé à squatter le kotatsu, c'est un vrai frileux. Tu es courageux de faire le tour comme ça. 

-Bah, je le fais chaque année. Joyeux Noël, Noya-san.

\- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, Shouyou."

Nishinoya partit dans sa chambre où Asahi dormait assis sur le kotatsu. Il posa doucement le paquet de biscuits avant de poser un tendre baiser sur la joue d'Asahi qui se réveilla. "Hum, ça sent bon.

-Shouyou a fait des gâteaux, répondit Nishinoya en s'installant à coté de lui, tu en veux. Je vais faire du chocolat chaud pour les accompagner.

-Avec plaisir." dit Asahi en souriant.

"Merci Hinata, c'est super sympa, répondit Tanaka en prenant le paquet, je vais bien les déguster.

-Déguster quoi Ryu?, lui demanda Saeko qui apparut sur le seuil de la porte, ah! Salut, Shouyou! Joyeux Noël. C'est toi qui a fait ces gâteaux?

-Oui, j'en fais à chaque Noël et je pars les donner.

-C'est trop chou ça!" s'exclama-t-elle en l'étreignant contre elle. Hinata gigota en s'étouffant dans sa poitrine. "Grande soeur, arrête. Tu l'étouffes avec tes seins.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?, dit-elle en libérant le roux qui reprit son souffle, en tous cas, merci Shouyou. Tu ne veux pas rester avec nous? Chikara doit venir aussi.

-Euh, non merci, je dois continuer la distribution.

\- Ok, fit Tanaka, comme Ennoshita vient me voir, tu peux très bien ne pas aller chez lui. Tiens, je prends aussi les paquets de Kinoshita et de Narita. Je passe chez eux demain.

-D'accord et merci Tanaka, dis-leur que je leur souhaite un Joyeux Noël.

-Pas de souci."

"C'est quoi, imbécile?

-Des gâteaux de Noël, tiens. J'en offre chaque année."

Kageyama regarda le cadeau d'un air dubitatif. "Tu as fait tout ce chemin pour me donner ça?

-Oui, il y a un problème?

\- Tobio, fit une voix derrière eux, ta mère est arriv...?" 

Hinata fut surpris de voir Sugawara chez le passeur : "Sugawara-san?

-Hinata?, fit le vice-capitaine, étonné, que fais-tu ici?

\- Je distribue des gâteaux de Noël à toute l'équipe, et toi? Tu es passé voir Kageyama?"

Sugawara rougit légèrement : "Euuh, on peut dire ça."

Hinata les regarda tour à tour. Il y avait une autre raison pour que Sugawara-san passe voir Kageyama à Noël, une raison que le roux ne tarda pas à deviner."Oooh, je comprends pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à mon sms hier, Kageyama. Tu étais occupé à faire des papouilles à Sugawara-san, c'est ça?"

Le visage de Sugawara passa du légèrement rose au rouge pivoine pendant que Kageyama tentait d'empogner la tête du roux. "Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, imbécile? 

-Aie, mais c'est vrai, non? En tous cas, je suis content pour vous."

Kageyama se calma. C'était Noël après tout et Hinata acceptait sa relation avec Sugawara, ce qui était en soi un beau cadeau. "Merci Hinata et Joyeux Noël.

-Pas de quoi, fit Hinata en souriant, et Joyeux Noël à tous les deux." 

Kageyama regarda le roux fermer la porte d'entrée. Il sentit ensuite Sugawara l'étreindre par la taille. "Hinata est un bon ami, tu ne trouves pas?

-Hum." Cela lui coûtait de l'avouer mais il avait raison.

Kageyama se retourna pour embrasser Sugawara sur son front. Celui-ci lui sourit en lui proposant : "Et si on mangeait ces gâteaux devant un bon film?"

Kageyama hocha la tête en souriant.

"Merci Hinata, dit Yamaguchi en prenant le paquet, je vais pouvoir les partager avec Yachi, elle sera contente.

-Vous avez passé Noël ensemble?

\- Oui, avec les examens et le volley, nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup de temps ensemble donc on en profite. "

Hinata remarqua à quel point Yamaguchi avait changé depuis qu'il était avec Yachi-san, il était moins effacé. "Au fait Hinata, poursuivit Yamaguchi, je voulais te prévenir que Shimizu-senpai n'était pas chez elle. Yachi m'a dit qu'elle passait Noël chez ses grands-parents et puis..."il se gratta la tête,"je voulais te demander de tenir compagnie à Tsukki. Il doit être seul en ce moment.

-Ses parents ne sont pas là?

\- Non, cette année, ils sont partis voir son frère et Tsukki a préféré rester ic, donc, si cela n'est pas trop te demander, et puis, c'est l'occasion de tout lui dire, non?" termina-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Hinata s'empourpra. "Euh, je....Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...euuuh Joyeux Noël à toi et Yachi-san. Au revoir." Il partit en trombe sous le rire de Yamaguchi. Celui-ci partit voir Yachi en lui présentant les gâteaux faits par Hinata. "Aaah, j'aurai dû le remercier, fit la jeune fille blonde en stressant.

-Tu le lui diras à l'entrainement, fit Yamaguchi en la prenant dans ses bras, on mange ces gâteaux?

-Oui."répondit-elle en piochant dans le paquet pour lui en faire goûter un.

Tsukishima était allongé dans son lit, les écouteurs dans ses oreilles. La musique le détendit un peu mais il pensait déjà à créer une nouvelle playlist. Ses parents étaient partis voir Akiteru cependant le blond avait préféré être seul. 

Ses pensées ne cessaient de revenir à un certain roux qui s'était immiscé dans son coeur et même s'il passait son temps à nier ses sentiments en le traitant froidement, Tsukishima savait que c'était pratiquement impossible de dire que son amour pour Hinata était passager. 

Au contraire, celui-ci devenait de plus en plus fort et cela le perturbait grandement, surtout lorsque le petit feinteur passait son temps en compagnie du roi. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Le blond avait mis baissé le son suffisamment bas pour l'entendre. Probablement le voisin. Cependant, la personne devant lui fut la dernière qu'il espérait voir. "Hinata, que fais-tu là?"

Hinata détourna son regard avant de répondre timidement : "Euuh, je distribue des gâteaux de Noël à tous les membres de l'équipe et tu es le dernier..." Il tendit le paquet. "J-Joyeux Noël, Tsukishima."

Celui-ci le détailla. Il tremble, il risque de prendre froid si ça continue. Surtout qu'il fait nuit. "Rentre, tu ne vas pas rester planté là." fit-il en l'invitant de rentrer.

Hinata entra dans la chambre de Tsukishima où celui-ci l'aida à l'enlever son manteau avant de partir de nouveau vers la cuisine. Bon, Shouyou, comme te l'a dit Yamaguchi, c'est l'occasion parfaite pour lui dire ce que tu ressens. Il jeta un coup d'oeil dans la chambre. Aaaah! Je stresse rien que d'y penser. Une tasse de chocolat chaud fumante apparut devant lui.

"Tiens.

\- Merci, répondit Hinata en souriant, mmmm, c'est bon."

Tsukishima évitait de le regarder, tout intimidé de voir un tel sourire. "Tant mieux alors." Il croisa nerveusement les doigts. "Tu es obligé de rentrer chez toi après?

\- Non pourquoi? Ne me dis pas qu'il veut...

\- Tu peux rester ici si cela ne te dérange pas, mes parents ne sont pas là."

Youpiiii! "Euh, d'accord. Je vais prévenir ma mère."

Le roux sortit son téléphone portable pour appeler sa mère. Celle-ci fut d'accord et lui demanda de souhaiter à Tsukishima un Joyeux Noël, ce qu'il fit. Hinata fut étonné de voir Tsukishima lui préparer son plat préféré pour le diner, ils dégustèrent ensuite tranquillement les gâteaux au pain d'épices préparés par le roux en regardant la télévision. Hinata fut content de voir Tsukishima les apprécier. 

Enfin le blond lui prépara un bain en lui donnant quelques unes de ses affaires non sans rire légèrement car il savait très bien qu'elles allaient être trop grandes pour lui. Tsukishima en profita pour rassurer ses parents pendant que Hinata était dans le bain.

Il partit ensuite dans sa chambre et s'assit sur le lit en souriant légèrement. Le blond passait vraiment un bon moment et il aimerait que celui-ci ne se termine pas. Hinata arriva...Sans vêtements. "Hinata?" Le roux se tint debout devant lui et guida les mains de Tsukishima sur son torse. "Tsuki...Non, Kei, j-je t'aime beaucoup et je veux être ton...Cadeau de Noël, son visage devint rouge tomate, tu veux bien?" 

Tsukishima le bascula doucement sur le lit en admirant le corps du roux. Il avait épié celui-ci lorsque Hinata se changeait dans le local mais là, il était à sa portée. Il demanda quand même. "Tu es sûr de ce que tu veux, Shouyou?" Le roux frissonna à l'annonce de son prénom. Shouyou prit alors le visage de Kei entre ses deux mains puis posa un petit baiser sur les lèvres du blond. "Oui, Kei."

Kei explora alors le corps de Shouyou avec ses lèvres, appréciant les petits cris que celui-ci poussait. Le roux s'étonna de voir le blond être aussi doux avec lui, le caressant tendrement, l'embrassant tout doucement, comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne se casse entre ses doigts. "Kei, tu es encore habillé." remarqua-t-il. 

Celui-ci lui sourit et se déshabilla sous le regard appréciateur du roux. Shouyou en profita pour s'asseoir pour se réfugier dans ses bras, savourant la chaleur qui émanait de ce corps si grand avant de le pousser sur le lit sous le regard interrogateur de Kei. Shouyou couvrit le torse du blond de petits baisers avant d'aller beaucoup bas. 

La respiration de Kei devint plus hachurée au fur et à mesure que son futur amant s'approcha de..."Shouyou." murmura-t-il d'une voix étranglée lorsque le roux prit son membre durci en bouche, le goûtant comme s'il s'agissait d'un sucre d'orge. Le blond en profita pour s'asseoir tant bien que mal, et admira la vision présente devant lui.

Voir Shouyou lui faire, c'est le cas de le dire, une gâterie était particulièrement excitant, un contraste d'innocence et d'érotisme. Il mit les doigts dans sa propre bouche pendant que le roux appréciait le goût de Kei dans la sienne...jusqu'à ce qu'il sentit un doigt entré dans son intimité. Une main lui caressait tendrement les cheveux pour le rassurer.

Shouyou continua à donner, cette fois-ci, des coups de langue sur le gland pendant que maintenant trois doigts allaient et venaient doucement en lui. Ils touchèrent soudain un endroit que le fit crier. Kei continua un peu avant de les retirer. Il amena ensuite Shouyou contre lui. "Eh bien, fit-il en souriant tendrement au roux, on dirait que tu as trouvé ta friandise préférée." Shouyou rougit. "Ce n'était pas bon?

-Au contraire, le roux enroula ses deux jambes autour de la taille du blond et ses bras autour du cou de celui-ci pendant que celui-ci se positionna, ça va faire un peu mal."

Shouyou se serra davantage contre lui. "Ce n'est pas grave, Kei. Vas-y."

Le roux griffa les épaules de son amant lorsque celui-ci le pénétra tout en mordant son torse pendant que des larmes coulèrent. Kei le laissa faire en se mordant les lèvres. C'était plus douloureux pour Shouyou que pour lui et si cela le suffisait à le soulager un peu, cela lui convenait. Une fois qu'il fut entièrement en lui, Kei essuya doucement des doigts les larmes présentes sur les joues de Shouyou avant de déposer des baisers sur ses joues. 

Le blond caressa ensuite son torse, taquinant les tétons du pouce pour que Shouyou ressente davantage de plaisir face à la douleur présente. Le roux soupira de plaisir en léchant amoureusement le torse de Kei, insistant sur l'endroit qu'il avait mordu. "Ca va mieux?, murmura le blond en lui mordillant tendrement l'oreille.

\- Oui, Kei, fit Shouyou en lui souriant, tu peux y aller."

Kei commença à entamer de doux va-et-vients en maintenant son amant par la taille. Il admira les expressions de Shouyou, passant de la douleur au plaisir. Il pressa son front contre le sien en lui murmurant combien il l'aimait pendant que Shouyou lui adressait son plus beau sourire. "Moi aussi...Kei, un coup de rein particulièrement puissant toucha l'endroit qui lui avait donné tant de plaisir auparavant, anh! Kei, plus vite!"

Celui-ci s'exécuta en caressant le membre de Shouyou qui cria davantage. Kei savourait de plus en plus la chaleur de son amant qui se resserrait de plus en plus autour de lui au fur et à mesure qu'il bougeait en lui. Shouyou sentit qu'il n'allait pas tenir longtemps, c'était si bon, si chaud, Kei était partout, sa voix passionnément rauque résonnait dans ses oreilles, ses lèvres butinait tendrement les siennes, il était sur lui, en lui. De plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Belle et sensuelle dance d'amour qui les mena à la jouissance la plus totale.

Kei aida Shouyou à se retirer avant de le prendre délicatement dans ses bras. "Merci pour ce beau cadeau de Noël, Shouyou, dit-il en lui posant un baiser sur le front.

\- De rien, Kei, fit Shouyou en se blotissant contre lui, Joyeux Noël.

\- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi." 

La neige commença à tomber doucement dehors. "Eh Kei, regarde! Il neige!"

Le blond le suivit jusque dans la fenêtre où ils admirèrent un moment la neige tomber avant que Kei ne porta Shouyou pour l'amener dans la salle de bain à la grande surprise de celui-ci. Ils se lavèrent puis, une fois habillés, se réfugièrent dans le lit où ils se calinèrent tranquillement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, bien au chaud.


End file.
